Darkest Gaiden - O Inferno de Alex
by Margarida
Summary: Side story de Darkest Night, escrita pelo Darkest Ikarus... Porque desafio feito, é desafio aceito!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas. E a fic do qual este Gaiden faz parte, é responsabilidade do Darkest Ikarus!

Desafio proposto, desafio aceito! Tipo o demônio da derrota...

E aqui está meu Darkest Gaiden... Para não entrar em conflito com a história desenvolvida na fic original, eu resolvei escrever sobre o primeiro encontro de Aiolos e Alex, em Moscou... E a coisa foi ganhando corpo, ganhando forma e de uma one-shot, virou uma short fic de três capítulos...

Vamos a ela, então...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo I – You can't save me**

Escrito ao som de You can't save me, do Richie Kotzen

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I sold my soul**

**Just so I could feel paid**

**I broke my heart**

**So I couldn't feel pain**

**I lost my faith**

**'Coz I can't justify the wait**

**I've got no hope**

**That's only for losers and fakes**

_Eu vendi minha alma_

_Só assim eu poderia me sentir pago_

_Eu parti meu coração_

_Assim eu não poderia sentir dor_

_Eu perdi minha fé_

_Porque eu não posso justificar a espera_

_Eu não tenho esperanças_

_Isso é somente para perdedores e falsos_

**Moscou, cinco anos antes...**

Estava sentada em uma das mesas logo na entrada do restaurante, observando o movimento, enquanto comia um sanduíche. Ou fingia que comia. Importante era deixar o caminho livre para que a filmagem, feita por uma micro câmera escondida no botão de seu casaco, ficasse perfeita. O áudio, seria com seu parceiro, sentado na mesma mesa em que os homens investigados estavam. Disfarçado, o agente comnadava uma reunião para negociação de armas pesadas, para supostos terroritas na Chechênia.

Tudo corria dentro do previsto. Não havia como nada dar errado. A não ser...

Um toque em seu celular, quem poderia ser? Seu número era restrito, pertencia à Interpol, e no escritório da agência na cidade todos sabiam que estava em missão, o que estava acontecendo? Impaciente, atendeu, sem sequer olhar para o número que aparecia no visor.

-Agente Dimitri?

-Na escuta.

-Meus parabéns, agente...

-Não entendi.

-Meus parabéns... Por cometer o maior erro de sua vida e carreira...

Não houve tempo para entender o que a voz do outro lado da linha dizia. Não houve tempo para gritar, se abaixar ou sacar sua arma, presa sob o tampo da mesa onde estava sentada. Das mesas ao seu redor, diversos homens se levantaram, disparando tiros para todos os lados, matando quem ousasse se mexer.

Por instinto, foi para debaixo da mesa, e viu seu parceiro ser imobilizado por dois homens de preto e receber uma série de socos que o deixaram desacordado. Por longos e intermináveis segundos, ficou paralisada debaixo daquela mesa, até decidir fazer alguma coisa.

Puxou sua arma e saiu deslizando pelo chão, mas não conseguiu muita coisa. Uma coronhada certeira, por trás, e ela apagou.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Aos poucos, a visão tentava focar novamente, mas a cabeça ainda doía. Quando mesmo havia tomado aquela pancada forte? Não se lembrava de muita coisa, apenas de sentir seus olhos pesados e a cabeça grogue, pouco depois do tiroteio se iniciar no restaurante.

Um goteira, lenta, pingava no ambiente, não muito longe de onde estava.

E ela estava no chão, de concreto frio, deitada de lado, pernas e braços amarrados. Tentou se levantar, mas era difícil, os nós que prendiam as cordas eram muito fortes. E, enquanto se esforçava para ficar ao mesmo sentada, sua mente continuava trabalhando, tentando se lembrar de como fora parar ali.

A goteira continuava pingando.

Um pouco mais de esforço e se lembrou de... Victor! O parceiro que a auxiliava na espionagem naquele restaurante... Onde estaria? O que havia acontecido com ele?

Merda, ela é quem devia dar a ele cobertura e agora... Não fazia ideia de onde Victor poderia estar.

Um, dois, três pingos... Mas que raios de goteira era aquela?

Nervosa, olhou para cima, para saber de onde vinha aquela goteira. E o susto que levou a deixou muda por intermináveis minutos.

Agora sabia onde estava Victor.

Pendurado no teto daquele lugar, de cabeça para baixo. E era do seu pescoço que vinha a maldita goteira.

Sangue...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Moscou, há dois anos...**

Odiava quando os negócios o obrigavam a viajar, sair de sua zona de conforto e segurança em Budapeste. Mas tinha que fazer aquilo, tinha que ser ele para resolver aquela pendência financeira em Moscou, Dite nunca poderia fazer aquilo diretamente da fortaleza e ele sair... Bem, isso totalmente fora de questão.

Então, lá estava ele, congelando no inverno de Moscou, já fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que se esquecera de que a cidade era tão fria. E, idiota, não levou em consideração o que Kanon dissera "Não leve um casaco pesado"... Merda! Acabou sendo obrigado a comprar um assim que chegara na cidade.

Pelo menos aquele bar era quente, e a vodca, ajudava a esq uentar ainda mais seu corpo. E, enquanto bebia, notava os olhares das mulheres à sua volta, e os sorrisos que lhe dirigiam. Bem... Cabelos dourados e cacheados, olhos verdes penetrantes, traços fortes e finos ao mesmo tempo e a pele bronzeada, típica de quem havia nascido na região do Mediterrâneo. Não havia como não notar sua presença...

"_Vamos, pega uma dessas aí... Só uma! Pra gente se divertir!"_

"_Não estamos aqui para isso!"_

"_Ah, e o que tem? Olha só, você não é Luxúria, mas tem umas três quase se atirando em cima de você... Ah, qual é? Porra, há quanto tempo você não transa com alguém?"_

"_Cale a boca!"_

Uma segunda vodca, servida pelo barman. E então, o som de um sino que ficava na porta de entrada chamou sua atenção e ele se virou para ver quem entrava.

Estatura mediana, cabelos longos e lisos, castanhos claros, mas que na contra luz pareciam cor de mel. Olhos verde musgo, tão profundos e atentos que pareciam mecânicos. Lábios vermelhos, médios. Um andar firme, mas ao mesmo cadenciado. Pele branca, traços finos. Seios médios, mas que pareciam um tanto maiores por conta do sutiã. Usava roupas comuns, mas justas, o que deixava suas curvas acentuadas.

"_Essa é gostosa"_

"_Quieto!"_

Ela se sentou próxima a uma das janelas, e ele não deixou de notar que dois homens, sentados na mesa atrás dela, remexeram-se, passando a observar a jovem mulher. Ela fez seu pedido, apenas um suco, que tomou rápido. Foi até o balcão, ao lado do rapaz, e chamou pelo barman, para pagar a conta.

Uma olhada rápida e ela o viu. Uma troca de olhares, breve, mas intensa. E, da mesma maneira que entrou, saiu. Mas, desta vez, seguida pelos homens da outra mesa. O rapaz, que parecia não ter gostado daquilo, deixou uma nota qualquer sobre o balcão e saiu também, vendo que os dois homens dobravam a esquina à direita.

A jovem mulher caminhava um tanto apressada, parecia que estava com medo ou algo assim. Logo, sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço de forma violenta, ela se virou e um dos homens que estava no bar logo a agarrou pelos dois braços, a empurrando contra uma parede, na calçada.

E então, aconteceu. O outro homem, ao tentar se aproximar, foi puxado e quando se virou, um soco certeiro que o deixou desnorteado, e mais tantos outros que era possível ouvir seus ossos quebrando. O primeiro soltou a garota e partiu para cima do rapaz que batera em seu amigo, mas levou tantos socos e chutes quanto o outro. Havia sangue por todo lado e manchando a roupa dele, que apenas arfava.

-A senhorita está bem? – perguntou, aproximando-se da jovem, que o olhava surpresa.

Sirenes foram ouvidas, vinham pela avenida principal, não havia tempo a perder. Com um último olhar, ele se despediu da jovem e partiu, sem ao menos dizer seu nome. Quando os primeiros policiais entravam pela rua, ela abaixou os olhos e viu algo caído no chão. Pegou, era uma pequena caixa de fósforos, com o logotipo de um hotel que ficava no centro de Moscou...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Cerca de duas horas depois...**

A recepção do hotel estava vazia àquela hora, apenas um atendente estava no balcão.

-Com licença... – a jovem se aproximou, portando um distintivo da Interpol em uma das mãos – Procuro por um hóspede deste hotel, não sei seu nome, mas creio que seja grego ou turco, por sua fisionomia.

-Temos um hóspede de origem grega em nosso cadastro, senhorita... Seu nome é Aiolos Kinaros, está no bar que fica no terraço neste momento.

-Obrigada.

Novamente, um balcão de bar. Era a terceira vodca da noite. E que noite! Tinha sido uma loucura o que fizera, poderia se entregar pela atitude que havia tomado, mas como não ajudar aquela linda jovem? Se ao menos soubesse seu nome...

-Senhor Aiolos Kinaros? – ouviu seu nome e ao se virar, deu de cara com a jovem mulher que ajudara, algumas horas antes. Destino ou coincidência? – Meu nome é Alexandra Dimitri Radziavicious e tenho algumas perguntas para o senhor.

-Perguntas? – ele riu, enquanto ela se sentava ao seu lado – Isso seria algum tipo de interrogatório policial?

-Talvez... – ela mostrou a ele o distintivo, e foi inevitável uma careta de desagrado por parte de Aiolos. Em que tipo de encrenca tinha se metido?

Alexandra pediu uma vodca, observando Aiolos de maneira mais atenta. Olhos verdes, lindos, traços perfeitos, os cachos de seus cabelos eram bem anelados. Parecia um anjo.

Se soubesse a verdade...

-Eu... Eu fiz aquilo para defender a senhorita. Era visível que aqueles homens iriam atacá-la.

-Eu já sabia... – ele se mostrou surpreso – Eu estava ali como isca, para que a polícia pudesse pegar aqueles criminosos. São estupradores, já passearam por outros países onde cometeram o mesmo crime, além de suspeitos por lavagem de dinheiro e formação de quadrilha. A polícia iria chegar a tempo, e eu mesma poderia ter dado um jeito de apagar os dois ou atrasá-los.

-Por certo que sim... – Aiolos disse, observando os braços firmes e as coxas um tanto grossas de Alexandra, que pareciam querer rasgar o tecido da calça jeans justa que ela usava, a mesma roupa do bar onde tudo havia começado. – E agora, vai fazer o quê? Me prender por obstruir seu trabalho?

-Deveria, mas não o farei... Eu... Olha, sinceramente, eu não sei porque vim até aqui te procurar... Não sei, mas eu...

-Você...

-Eu... Eu queria te ver de novo... Saber seu nome, quem é você... Esse tipo de coisa...

"_Cara, ela ta se abrindo toda para você! Pega essa gostosa de uma vez, vamos!"_

"_Não vamos fazer nada disso!"_

"_Isso é o que você pensa..."_

-Senhorita Alexandra, eu...

-Alex.

-O quê?

-Só a minha mãe me chama de Alexandra, os meus colegas de trabalho me chamam de Dimitri... Mas você pode me chamar de Alex...

-Alex...

Parecia uma canção, ou uma carícia, algo nesse sentido dizer aquele nome tão simples. E tão singelo. Tão... Soava bonito, como a dona que o ostentava. Sim, Alex era uma jovem mulher muito bonita, os traços finos de seu rosto a deixavam com um etéreo, parecia uma daquelas bonecas de porcelana russa... Então, de repente, uma vontade incontrolável tomou conta de Aiolos.

Uma vontade louca de beijar aquela boca vermelha e tão próxima.

O barman serviu a ambos uma nova dose de vodca, mas nem um dos dois notou. Com sua mão direita, Aiolos ajeitou atrás da orelha de Alex uma mecha de seus cabelos, que caía sobre seus olhos. A mesma mão foi para a nuca da jovem e, quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo, os lábios de Aiolos estavam sobre os seus. E eram quentes. Macios. Entorpecentes...

Como um anjo poderia beijar tão bem assim? E como ela poderia se sentir tão quente com um beijo? Como poderia querer quer aquela língua não estivesse explorando apenas sua boca, mas seu corpo todo?

E, de repente, não havia mais ninguém no balcão do bar do hotel... E, quando e como Alex se deixara levar por Aiolos até seu quarto, não sabia dizer...

**You can't save me**

**You better keep yourself to someone else**

**Fading, I'm just fallin' into my condition**

**Faded, you better put your time in somethin' else**

**Save me, but don't worry about it now**

**Better save your fuckin' self**

_Você não pode me salvar_

_Melhor você se manter com outra pessoa_

_Sumindo, eu estou caindo em minhas condições_

_Sumido. Melhor você perder seu tempo com outra coisa._

_Me Salve! Mas não se preocupe com isso agora_

_É melhor você se salvar antes_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas. E a fic do qual este Gaiden faz parte, é responsabilidade do Darkest Ikarus!

Reviews!

**Jules Heartily: **Ah, sim, tinha que acabar justo ali... Porque aí a gente não corta nadica de nada da ação neste aqui, né? Beijos!

**Darkest Ikarus: **Na melhor parte, não... Ela vai tomar este capítulo inteiro! Quanto à personalidade de Pesadelos, está mais do que liberado fazê-lo assim... Eu imaginei ele assim porque o Aiolos é todo sério, compenetrado, todo certinho, então, o demônio tinha que ser meio o oposto disso, né? Quanto à bebida... Eles nem começaram! Beijos!

**RavenclawWich: **Mais? Aqui tem muito, muito mais...

**Pure Petit – Cat: **Neste capítulo teremos muito mais ação, se é que me entende...

**Krika Haruno: **Eu não resisto a um Aiolos assim... Quem diria a Alex!

E vamos ao capítulo!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo II – Heaven**

Escrito ao som de Heaven, do Live

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I sit with them all night**

**Everything they say is right**

**But in the morning they were wrong**

**I'll be right by your side**

**Come hell or water high**

**Down any road you choose to roam**

_Eu sento com eles toda noite_

_Tudo que eles dizem está certo_

_Mas de manhã eles estavam errados_

_Eu estarei certo ao seu lado_

_Venha inferno ou maré alta_

_Abaixo disso, você escolhe qualquer estrada ao vagar_

O quarto de Aiolos ficava dois andares abaixo do terraço. Uma suíte com certo luxo, espaçosa, cama king size, lençóis de linho fino e trevesseiros macios, de pluma de ganso. Mas ele não parecia ser um homem acostumado a grandes luxos, na verdade ele... Bem, seus olhos mostravam alguém que já havia vivido diversas experiências, talvez nem todas agradáveis.

E lá estava Alex, com aquele homem lindo, em seu quarto. Apesar do beijo inesperado trocado no balcão do bar, não estavam se agarrando feito dois adolescentes cheios de hormônios em ebulição, sequer estavam próximos à cama, apesar dos pensamentos da jovem estarem todos focados... Naquilo. Como poderia pensar em sexo com um homem que acabara de conhecer? E porque aceitara descer para o quarto? Onde estava sua mente analítica e cheia de razão quando precisava dela?

-Você... Me parece um tanto... Assustada... – Aiolos disse, ao ver que Alex percebera que ele havia trancado a porta do quarto.

-Assustada, não, apenas... Não estou acostumada com esse tipo de situação...

-Você pode ir embora, se quiser.

Ele estendeu o cartão que trancava a porta para ela. Em sua mente, a sua consciência dizia que este era o certo a fazer, Aiolos sabia que era perigoso para Alex continuar ali, passarem uma noite juntos poderia ser seu passaporte para a morte. Mas, em algum lugar no seu íntimo, ele não queria que ela fosse embora. Não queria deixá-la sair assim de sua vida... Talves, ela pudesse ser alguém... Alguém especial...

Alguém para compartilhar algo mais além de uma noite de sexo. Ah, sim, ele já tivera alguém em sua vida, uma pessoa que acreditara ser especial e que o amava, como ele a amou um dia, mas... Se hoje Pesadelos habiatava seu corpo, em parte a culpa era justamente dessa pessoa... Dessa mulher que tinha rosto de anjo, mas alma maligna...

Alex estendeu a mão, iria mesmo pegar o cartão e ir embora? Voltar para a delegacia preencher os relatórios da prisão dos criminosos? E depois voltar para sua casa, sua cama fria e sua vida sem relacionamentos ou sentimentos mais íntimos com outras pessoas? Era isso mesmo que queria, naquele exato momento?

-É perigoso para você ficar perto de mim... Por favor... É melhor se afastar...

"_Cara, cala a boca! Você vai perder a chance de foder com essa gostosa?"_

"_Não se intrometa!"_

"_Frouxo!"_

Alex levantou o olhar, encarou Aiolos por alguns breves instantes. E então pegou o cartão de sua mão. O rapaz baixou a cabeça, saiu da frente da porta para que ela pudesse sair. Mas, quando se deu conta, o cartão estava jogado no chão, longe de seu alcance, no chão da varanda.

-Para não correr risco de um de nós voltar atrás... – Alex disse, diminuindo a distância entre ela e Aiolos, puxando-o para perto e tomando a iniciativa de um beijo. E não seria somente um beijo dessa vez...

Sem apartar o beijo, ela tirou o pesado casaco que o rapaz usava, por baixo somente uma camiseta branca e só de tocar o tecido, ela já podia sentir os nós dos músculos do peito e abdômen dele, algumas cicatrizes aparentes também. Mandando o medo e a razão às favas, e ouvindo Pesadelos gargalhar dentro de sua mente, Aiolos fez o mesmo com a blusa de lã que Alex usava, descendo seus lábios para o pescoço da jovem, marcando a pele branca com beijos e leves mordidas, empurrando-a em direção à cama, onde ela caiu deitada, ele por cima, já abrindo os botões da camisa acinturada.

Os seios pareciam maiores por causa do sutião com bojo, mas tinham o tamanho perfeito para morder, chupar e segurar entre suas mãos, Aiolos pensou, já abrindo o danado. E foi inevitável não arquear as costas e arfar ao sentir a boca do rapaz sobre um de seus mailos, mordendo e chupando, a mão que apertava de maneira vigorosa seu outro seio...

-Isso... É... Bom...

Com um sorriso, Aiolos foi traçando um caminho de beijos e mordidas pela barriga lisinha até chegar ao umbigo, suas mãos se ocupavam de massagear aqueles seios tão perfeitos... Mas, mesmo adorando tudo aquilo, Alex segurou Aiolos pelos seus cabelos, fazendo-o parar por um instante.

Ela se levantou até ficar sentada sobre a cama, de frente para ele e puxou a camiseta, ajudando-o a se livrar dela. Por um momento, ficou apenas olhando, admirando aquele corpo musculoso, abdômen perfeito, algumas cicatrizes aparentes e... Aquela tatuagem de borboleta, meio tribal, na linha das costelas. Aiolos percebeu para onde seu olhar se direcionava e, por um momento, alguma lucidez se fez presente.

-Nós não... Podemos... Se afast... Aaahhh, Alex...

Como terminar uma frase de maneira coerente com aquela mão sobre seu membro? Alexa tinha acabado de abrir o zíper de sua calça e, com o membro ainda preso à cueca, mas já ereto, ela havia começado a massageá-lo... E aquela carícia contínua estava lhe trazendo outras idéias...

Nunca fizera aquilo com nenhum outro homem, nem mesmo com os namorados de adolescência, sempre tão afoitos e cheios de hormônios, mas dessa vez queria. E Muito. Seria uma verdadeira tristeza não provar de todo sabor que Aiolos tivesse... Empurrando-o para trás, até que ele ficasse deitado, ela subiu por suas pernas, traçando o caminho de beijos e mordidas desde o tórax até a famosa "zona do agrião", mas não parou por ali... Puxando as calças e a cueca de Aiolos de uma vez, ela libertou o membro do rapaz, totalmente duro e pulsando, por um momento chegou a pensar que não conseguiria levar sua intenção até o fim, mas...

-Ahhh... Alex... Isso é...

A boca da jovem envolvia praticamente todo seu membro, ela lambia, chupava, beijava, aquilo era bom demais, estava ficando louco... Ainda que ela fosse um pouco desajeitada...

-Mais...

"_Sim... Mais..."_

-MAIS!

Por um instante, Alex teve a impressão de que ouvira duas vozes pedindo por mais... Não, deveria ser somente impressão e... Nossa, agora estava se sentindo poderosa por dar aquele prazer todo a Aiolos, por fazê-lo se contorcer e pedir por mais.

No entanto, um puxão vigoroso em seus cabelos a fez parar e Aiolos se levantou, com cara de moleque atrevido. Foi a vez de ele a deitar sobre a cama e, devagar, tirar suas calças e a calcinha de Alex, logo o cheiro dela invadiu suas narinas, atiçando ainda mais Pesadelos em sua mente, o demônio quase implorava por provar do sexo da jovem mulher.

E foi com um gemido longo que Alex reagiu à língua de Aiolos lambendo-a entre suas pernas, algumas leves chupadas, se continuasse assim chegaria logo a um orgasmo.

-Mais, eu... Eu quero mais...

Afastando-se um pouco, Aiolos posicionou as pernas da jovem sobre seus ombros, o que lhe deu mais acesso à cavidade úmida e quente, pulsante, de Alex... E ela não aguentou. Gritou. Gemeu alto, seu corpo todo trêmulo pelas ondas de prazer que a invadiam.

Aiolos era uma amante experiente... Deus do céu, e aquilo era somente o começo...

Voltando a se deitar sobre Alex, Aiolos a beijou novamente, o gosto de um se misturava ao outro, era excitante, a maciez da pele branca, quase sem marcas, era com um bálsamo para seu corpo ferido pela guerra, cheio de cicatrizes e endurecido, os seios que se expremiam contra seu peito o deixavam ainda mais excitado...

E foi somente sentir o membro de Aiolos sobre suas pernas que Alex as abriu, queria ele dentro de si o mais urgente possível, queria sentir aquele homem preeencher todo seu ser... E asism ele o fez. Com um beijo, ele a penetrou, de maneira vagarosa, pela resistência inicial, Alex não era virgem, mas também não havia tido muitos amantes. Era um pouco apertada, mas isso só deixava tudo mais gostoso...

Lentamente, Aiolos começou a se mover dentro de Alex, a jovem gemia e tremia com cada investida, mas ainda era pouco. Queria muito mais...

-Mais rápido, Aiolos... Mais forte...

-Não... Quero... Te machucar...

-Não vai... Mais rápido... Eu preciso...

"_Sim... Mas rápido... Ela é deliciosa..."_

Pesadelos gemia em sua mente, Alex gemia em seus ouvidos e isso foi como combustível para Aiolos intensificar seus movimentos, entrando e saindo com mais rapidez, indo cada vez mais fundo em cada estocada, até que não aguentou mais...

Alex gritou primeiro, ele em seguida, gozando com tamanha intensidade que parecia ter perdido parte de suas forças. Desabou sobre a jovem, beijando seu ombro e pescoço, Alex o abraçou com força. Devagar, Aiolos saiu de dentro de Alex e deitou-se de lado, com a barriga para cima, ela logo se aninhou nos braços fortes dele.

-Foi... Muito bom... Aiolos, eu... Acho que poderia ficar aqui com você, para sempre...

-Eu também Alex... – ele disse, beijando os cabelos maciosa da jovem – Eu também...

Poderia mesmo? Aiolos ponderou por um momento. Estava mesmo disposto a se dar uma nova chance de ter alguém em sua vida e ser feliz? Mas como ele, um guerreiro imortal, guardião do demônio de Pesadelos poderia ter uma namorada, alguém para dividir sua cama e sua vida?

Saga tinha Charlie, não tinha? Então por que ele não poderia também ter Alex?

Perdido em pensamentos, ele ouviu um leve ressonar e notou que Alex dormia. E Pesadelos ria baixinho em sua mente. Aquilo deixou Aiolos alarmado.

"_Do que está rindo?"_

"_Essa mocinha... Parece ser um banquete onde eu posso me fartar..."_

"_Você não vai fazer nada! Eu não vou permitir!"_

"_Ah não? Ora, você está sem dormir há três noites, desde que chegou em Moscou, com medo de eu agir... Não vai aguentar mais uma, ainda mais depois de beber... Vamos, descanse... É minha vez de aproveitar..."_

"_Não!"_

"_Não pode me deter..."_

"_Não..."_

"_Apenas durma..."_

Relutante, Aiolos sentia seus olhos pesarem. E, depois de uma transa como aquela, era praticamente impossível se manter acordado. A segurança e até mesmo a vida de Alex dependia de uma noite em claro, mas...

Morpheu havia vencido a batalha. E, lentamente, era como se sombras negras envolvessem Alex e sua mente...

**Darling, I believe, Oh Lord**

**Sometimes it's hard to breathe, Lord**

**At the bottom of the sea, yeah yeah**

_Querida, eu acredito, Oh Senhor_

_Mas vezes é dificil respirar, Senhor_

_No fundo do oceano, sim sim_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas. E a fic do qual este Gaiden faz parte, é responsabilidade do Darkest Ikarus!

Reviews!

**Darkest Ikarus: **Que Pesadelos não me ouça, mas eu virei fã dele... Eu dou risada sozinha criando essas coisas na minha cabeça! E neste capítulo, teremos MAIS de sua participação...

**Krika Haruno: **Eu dou risadas direto enquanto escrevo... 50 tons de cinza, li alguns trechos, mas não fui muito além... Também, não era o Olos! E agora, é a vez de pesadelos entrar em ação...

**Pure Petit – Cat: **Alex, sofrer? Imagina... Eu nem gosto de ver os personagens sofrerem…

**Jules Heartily: **Queria eu dar uns catos no Aiolos... E sim, Pesadelos vai agir... Mas não sei se ficará muito claro como Alex escapou, enfim...

Vamos ao capítulo... Boa leitura!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo III – Fade to Black**

Escrito ao som de Fade to Black, Metallica

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Things not what they used to be**

**Missing one inside of me**

**Deathly lost, this can't be real**

**Cannot stand this hell I feel**

_As coisas não são o que costumavam ser_

_Perco-me dentro de mim_

_Mortalmente perdido, isto não pode ser real_

_Não posso suportar este inferno que sinto_

Zonza, querendo vomitar pela visão que tinha de Victor pendurado no teto daquele lugar, Alex baixou a cabeça e tratou de tentar se soltar, esfregando os pulsos contra a corda, tentando desesperadamente afrouxar os nós. Até que, depois de muito insistir, conseguiu soltar uma das mãos, os pulsos estavam machucados e ensaguentados pelo esforço. Rapidamente, ela desamarrou os pés e se levantou, a cabeça ainda girava, havia uma porta naquele lugar, tentou abrir mas estava trancada, assim como uma janela, era como se estivesse bloqueada por fora.

-Merda! Como eu saio daqui?

-Não sairá, Alex... A não ser que eu queira...

Aquela voz lhe causou arrepios, paralisando seu corpo. Não podia ser, não... Ele estava... Estava... De olhos bem abertos, Alex girou seu corpo e então um grito mudo escapou de sua garganta ao ver quem falava consigo...

-Victor...

Ali estava o rapaz, em pé, à sua frente. Pele e lábios arroxeados pela falta de oxigenação, um corte profundo em sua garganta, de onde ainda corria sangue. A camisa estava toda suja de terra e mais sangue, hematomas e marcas de queimaduras cobriam seus braços e rosto, que também tinha cortes. Um dos olhos estava fechado, inchado, os cabelos sujos e desgrenhados. E ele parecia ter alguma dificuldade para se apoiar em uma das pernas.

-O que foi, Alex? Está surpresa em me ver?

-Victor, eu...

-Deve estar, não é... – ele disse, aproximando-se da jovem o pavor que sentia era tanto que Alex não conseguia se mexer – Afinal, tinha certeza de que estava morto... Aliás, como não teria se participou de tudo isso...

-Não! – Alex gritou, tensa, afastando-se para trás – Não é verdade, fique... Fique longe de mim!

Ela recuou mais alguns passos, até bater contra uma parede, Victor vinha caminhando em sua direção, seu olhar era alucinado, quase de um louco.

-Isso não é real... Você não é real...

-Não sou real? Então... Por que posso te tocar e... Você... – o rapaz parou diante da jovem, a poucos centímetros, sua mão direita tocava a face de Alex – Você sentir meu toque?

A mão que a tocava no rosto puxou seu queixo para frente, Victor a segurava com força, forçando-a a olhar para ele. Alex queria empurrá-lo para longe, mas seus braços estavam colados à parede, não consgeuia movê-los do lugar. Estava apavorada.

-Por que fez isso, Alex? Por quê?

-Eu não tive culpa, Victor... Eu...

-Mentirosa! Você estava por dentro de tudo, sabia o que aqueles homens pretendiam!

-Eu não sabia de nada, eu juro! Eu... Estava ali por você, Victor... Para te ajudar!

-Mantira! Você deu o sinal para atacarem quando atendeu o seu celular... – ele gritou, cuspindo aquelas palavras no rosto de Alex, seu olhar era ainda mais insano – Por que fez isso? POR QUÊ?

-Eu não... Não fiz nada disso... Victor, por favor... Eu pensei que... Que pudesse ser uma ligação do escritório... Era um número restrito...

-PARE DE MENTIR PRA MIM, VAGABUNDA!

Gritando, Victor segurou Alex pelos cabelos, batendo a cabeça dela contra a parede, erguendo seu queixo a uma altura considerável. Nerova, trêmula, apavorada, a jovem não sabia o que fazer, o cheiro podre que vinha do corpo do rapaz a estava deixando nauseada.

-Victor, por favor...

-Cale a boca! O que você queria, hein, Alex? Queria meu lugar? Minha posição na Interpol? – ele agora falava mais próximo ainda da boca de Alex – Ou eu não era bom o bastante para você?

-Não é verdade! Victor, eu... Eu nunca quis seu lugar e... Eu não tenho culpa! A agência investigou tudo, prenderam a quadrilha toda... Meu nome foi retirado da investigação oficial!

-Um documento não prova nada para mim, Alex... – ele disse, sorrindo de um jeito torto e cínico – A sua consciência sim... Todos os dias você dorme e acorda pensando por que atendeu aquele maldito celular... Por que ficou paralisada embaixo daquela mesa... Por que me deixou morrer!

-Por favor, Victor, me deixe ir... Eu... EU NÃO FIZ NADA CONTRA VOCÊ!

-Nâo grite comigo, vadia! – Victor soltou o rosto de Alex, mas acertou um tapa em sua face, que ficou marcada – Eu acreditava em você, Alex... Acreditava no seu potencial, nas suas habilidades... Eu te dei mais do que uma parceria, eu confiei a minha vida nas suas mãos! Em todos os sentidos...

O olhar de Victor estava revirado, ele sorriu mais uma vez, voltando a se aproximar. Alex tentou desviar o rosto, mas ele a segurou pelo queixo novamente, ela sabia o que viria a seguir, não queria aquilo, não... Mas não teve como evitar. Victor a beijou, ela podia sentir sua língua aprodrecida explorando sua boca, teve vontade de vomitar, de gritar, de chutá-lo para longe... Quando ele se afastou, Alex gritou, chorando, desesperada apertando os olhos com força.

-Isso não pode ser real! ME TIRE DAQUI!

Silêncio. Quando os abriu, não estava mais naquele lugar fechado, desconhecido. Estava no restaurante, onde havia acontecido o tiroteio, onde aquele pesadelo começara. Havia dexenas de corpos espalhados pelo chão. E Victor estava lá, segurando-a pelos braços, em suas costas, falando algo ao seu ouvido.

-Não é foi apenas a minha morte, Alex... Veja, quantos inocentes foram mortos naquela noite... E todos por sua culpa... Sua culpa... Somente sua...

E então ela viu, horrorizada, aquerlas pessoas se levantarem do chão e virem em sua direção, de braços estendidos, gritando, acusando... Estava cercada...

**Yesterday seems as though it never existed**

**Death Greets me warm, now I will just say goodbye**

_Ontem parece como se nunca tivesse existido_

_A morte me acolhe carinhosamente agora eu vou apenas dizer adeus_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

E no final, o que aconteceu?

Acaba aqui, Margarida? Não... A fic acabou ganhando mais um capítulo!

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas. E a fic do qual este Gaiden faz parte, é responsabilidade do Darkest Ikarus!

Reviews! Adouro...

**Pure – Petit Cat: **Pesadelos é terrível e sim, foi muito tenso, mas... Eu amo ele, junto de Infelicidade e Ira, são meus demônios preferidos!

**Darkest Ikarus: ** Juro que no final eu ri pensando justamente em Resident Evil, se bem que prefiro The Walking Dead (Viciadíssima em TWD)... Poderia ter um Daryl para salvar a Alex, não? Essa música do Metallica tem tudo a ver, mas de todas, a minha preferida é a deste capítulo...

**Jules Heartility: **Invasão zumbi é terrível, mas se tiver um Daryl junto comigo, eu encaro de boa...

**RavenclawWitch: **Eu, me divertindo com pesadelos? Imagina... Só porque eu nem sou fã dele?

Último capítulo, deu até dó... Vamos a ele!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Capítulo IV – Angie**

Escrito ao som de Angie, Rolling Stones

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here**

**Oh, Angie, don't you weep,**

**all your kisses still taste sweet**

**I hate that sadness in your eyes**

**But Angie, Angie, ain't it time we say good-bye**

_Angie, angie, onde isso vai nos levar?_

_Angie, não chore_

_todos seus beijos ainda têm gosto doce_

_Eu odeio essa tristeza em seus olhos_

_Mas, angie, angie, não é o momento de dizermos adeus?_

-Não... Socorro... Victor... Não... – Alex se debatia sobre cama, revirando seu corpo todo, joganfdo cobertas e lençol para o chão – Não... Me tire... Daqui... SOCORRO!

Um grito de aflição, vindo do mais profundo de si e do seu coração. Tremendo muito, suando frio, o coração acelerado... Alex finalmente tinha conseguido acordar. Estava no quarto de hotel. Tinha sido um pesadelo. O mais terrível de todos.

Tão real...

-Aiolos... – ela se virou para o outro lado, mas estava sozinha na cama. Nem sinal de Aiolos ou mesmo de suas coisas espalhadas pelo quarto. Muito menos no banheiro.

Talvez tivesse acordado mais cedo e descido para o café. Se bem que alguma coisa dizia à Alex que não era nada daquilo. Levantando-se depressa, ela lavou o rosto e escovou seus dentes, colocou sua roupa e desceu para a recepção do hotel, onde o atendente conferia alguns dados de hóspedes no computador.

-Com licença... – ela chamou e o rapaz se voltou para Alex, sorrindo – Sabe me dizer se o senhor Aiolos Kinaros desceu para o café?

-O senhor Kinaros já fez o check – out, senhorita, a mais ou menos duas horas. E ainda deixou uma diária paga, caso a senhorita ainda fosse se demorar muito no quarto.

Alex agradeceu e saiu do hotel, parando por alguns minutos na calçada, um aperto no peito se fez presente. Aiolos tinha ido embora sem dizer nada, nem mesmo um adeus ou um "muito obrigado pela transa"... Simplesmente a tinha abandonado, feito lixo.

Para completar aquela sensação horrível de abandono, as imagens do pesadelo que não saíam de sua cabeça...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Algumas horas depois, escritório da Interpol em Moscou**

Aquilo não era possível! Alex tentara pesquisar nos bancos de dados da Interpol e de outras polícvias locais qualquer tipo de infomação sobre Aiolos e... Nada. Nem mesmo o registro do hotel exisitia mais. Era como se Aiolos Kinaros nunca tivesse caminhado sobre a terra.

Alex fechou os olhos, recostando-se na cadeira, era como se ainda pudesse sentir o beijo de Aiolos, seus toques sobre sua pele, sua língua explorando seu corpo... Afinal de contas, quem exatamente era aquele homem?

A jovem agente não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse tudo...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Budapeste, dia seguinte**

Estava sozinho na cozinha da fortaleza, era madrugada. Uma xícara de café já frio sobre a mesa, os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer da parede. O rosto amassado, os olhos pesados, mas não de sono. De dor. E tristeza. Pior era ouvir Pesadelos cantarolando em sua mente, fazendo-o se lembrar das horas de horror que fizera Alex viver na noite anterior, em Moscou.

"_Por que fez aquilo, seu desgraçado? Ela era uma boa pessoa."_

"_Disso não tenho dúvidas, mas eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de ouro que tinha... Você viu quanto medo naquele coraçãozinho... Quanta culpa..."_

"_Ela não merecia isso..."_

"_Ora, pense pelo lado positivo... Quem sabe ela finalmente se libertou da culpa depois do que fiz? Quem sabe a essa hora ela já tenha enlouquecido e metido uma bala na cabeça para se livrar do que sente?"_

"_CALE A BOCA!"_

-Aiolos? – uma voz, vinda da porta – O que está acontecendo? Por que está gritando desse jeito com Pesadelos?

Aiolos levantou o olhar e viu Milo em pé, encostado junto ao batente da porta. Um longo ssupiro, seguido de um grunhido. O outro, então, se sentou à mesa, de frente para o amigo.

-Quer conversar?

-Não sei, Milo, eu... – Um novo suspiro, por que não? – Eu conheci alguém em Moscou... Uma garota.

-Não acredito? O mais certinho e sem sal de todos conheceu uma garota?

-Sem brincadeiras, Milo, isso é sério... O nome dela é Alexandra... Alex. Ela é linda e nós... Nós conversamos, rimos, bebemos... Passamos a noite juntos.

-Não precisa nem dizer nada... – Milo não brincou, estava sério – Pesadelos estragou tudo, não?

-Ela... Ela era policial, sabe? E perdeu um parceiro em missão, e acreditra que por sua culpa... Um prato cheio para esse desgraçado... O que ele fez... O que eu vi... Não tinha alternativa, Milo. Eu fui embora assim que o dia amanheceu, sem olhar para trás.

-Você a abandonou... Eu não consigo imaginar você agindo assim, como eu tenho que fazer a todo momento quando vou atrás de alguma mulher, mas... – Milo olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Aiolos, a tristeza era latente – Você realmente ficou ligado nela, né?

Aiolos acenou um sim com a cabeça. Por um breve momento, ele imaginou que com Alex poderia ser diferente, que ele poderia tê-la ao seu lado como uma namorada, alguém para dividir a sua vida, os seus medos e dúvidas, mas... Pesadelos jamais permitiria que isso pudesse acontecer.

-Talvez tenha sido melhor para ela, Aiolos e você... É duro dizer isso, mas com o tempo você vai acabar esquecendo... Se não, enlouquece...

-Eu já estou quase enlouquecendo com esse idiota na minha cabeça, me mostrando cenas da Alex se matando por não suportar o medo e a culpa que sente...

-Você é mais forte do que ele, Aiolos... Pesadelos não pode vencer essa parada...

Despedindo-se com um aceno, Milo saiu da cozinha, precisava tomar um banho e dormir. Aiolos ainda ficou um tempo sentado, voltando a olhar para o vazio.

"_A parada que eu queria eu já venci, meu caro... Você não pôde ficar com a garota..."_

"_Você é um grande merda..."_

"_Adoro ser elogiado..."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Aeroporto de Vilnus, capital da Lituânia, dias de hoje**

O vôo para Budapeste sairia dali há alguns minutos. E Alex, em pé junto ao portão de embarque, conferia seus documentos e passagem de ida. Finalmente, depois de dois anos de procura, ela tinha alguma pista de Aiolos. Só não sabia ainda o que faria caso realmente encotrasse o rapaz.

-Uma viagem às pressas, para averiguação de uma pista em Budapeste, Agente Dimitri? – Uma voz masculina perguntou, e a jovem agente levantou a cabeça, revirando os olhos – No mínimo, você deveria ter me avisado, não?

-Desculpe, Aiacos, mas não tive tempo... É uma pista importante, não poderia perder tempo... E Freya o avisou, ou do contrário, não estaria aqui.

-Ela não fez nada além de sua obrigação... O caso é que estou preocupado com você, Alex... – ele a chamou pelo apelido, o que a jovem não gostou nem um pouco - Algo me diz que essa sua viagem à Budapeste está muito além de uma simples averiguação.

-Aiacos, eu... – Alex foi interrompida pelo alto – falante do aeroporto, que anunciava seu vôo – Eu preciso ir... Até a volta.

-Até... Cuide-se... - ele disse, aproximando-se do rosto da jovem agente, Alex virou a face e o beijo acabou acontecendo em sua bochecha.

Entrando pelo corredor de acesso à aeronave, ela não viu Aiacos sacar o celular do bolso e fazer uma ligação, enquanto a observava partir.

-Freya? Agente Aiacos... O e-mail para a polícia local de Budapeste foi enviado?... Ótimo... Eu quero ser informado de cada passo que a agente Dimitri der pela cidade...

**Angie, you're beautiful, but ain't it time we said goodbye**

**Angie, I still love you,**

**Remember all those nights we cried**

**All the dreams we held so close**

**Seemed to all go up in smoke**

**Let me whisper in your ear**

_Angie, você é linda, mas não é a hora de dizermos adeus?_

_Angie, eu ainda te amo_

_Lembra-se de todas aquelas noites que choramos?_

_Todos os sonhos que seguramos tão firmemente_

_Pareceram evaporar-se na fumaça_

_Deixe-me sussurrar em seu ouvido_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

E aqui se foi o Gaiden da Alex... Darkest Ikarus, adorei o desafio, que venham outros porque esse aqui me encheu de coisinhas na cabeça! Espero que tenham gostado e só gostaria de dizer duas coisas sobre a fic em si.

Primeiro, a cena da cozinha seria com o Saga ou o Shura, mas aí relendo Darkest Night, eu vi que quando a Alex, logo depois de ser presa na fortaleza, ajuda a Prue, o Mask questiona os motivos de ela estar solta e Aiolos e Milo trocam olhares porque o escorpiano conhece a história que o amigo viveu em Moscou. Daí, nasceu a cena na cozinha.

Segundo, Pesadelos é e foi o cara da fic! Adorei ele... Como disse, um dos meus preferidos, junto de Ira e Infelicidade!

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
